The Triple Moon Fairy
by stargazing-sweetie
Summary: Everyone knows that fairies are just mythical creatures; creations of our imagination that aren't real... Or are they? ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

The Triple Moon Fairy

By: Sugarplum Sweetheart

* * *

Prologue

It was anything but a perfect night. The dark sky filled with bright yellow, orange, and red flares that burned everything in sight. Houses crumbled to the floor as the fire engulfed them. Trees and shrubs lit up like torches as the wild fire continued to spread. Shrieks filled the air, but were drowned out by a thunderous roar from a mighty beast. The regular civilians ran for cover as all the ninjas raced to tame the offending species. The animal threw back its massive head and let out an ear-splitting cry. It lifted its monstrous paw and swiped down at a group of ninja advancing towards it. The ninja were thrown back through three buildings before crashing into a wall and lay motionless in all the fallen rubble. The other fighters only had a moment to mourn for their lost comrades before the enormous mammal let out another mighty roar and began attacking once more.

Not far from the location of the destruction, a quaint little house currently sat, untouched, on a grassy hill, occupied by a small family. The mother held her four year old daughter close as she watched the mighty beast through their dusty kitchen window. Embers from the fires that rose into the air reflected in the glass.

The hurried opening and closing of the front door distracted her from watching. The father had finally come home. The husband dropped his marked mask on the cream-colored couch near the door and rushed to his huddling family. The sleeping daughter opened her drowsy eyes to see her father wrap his strong arms around her and her mother in a warm embrace. The girl noticed this hug was different from all the others she received. It was hurried, tight, and desperate. Something was terribly wrong.

She felt something wet drop on her arm, and looked up to find crystalline tears streaming down her mothers face. She heard her father repeatedly whispering 'I love you' into her mothers' long wavy hair as he softly kissed it. Her mother just continued to weep as she tightened her grip around the man and her daughter.

After a couple minutes, he said one last 'I love you', and then sluggishly let go of them. The little girl watched as he turned around and walked briskly to the door, picking up his discarded mask on the way. When he reached the door, he hesitated opening it. He stepped outside, then turned around and faced his family one last time before closing the door.

A couple seconds ticked by and her mother gently placed her on the floor before falling to her knees. The child watched helplessly as her mother's sobs increased and grew louder.

The small child remembered the pain-filled face her father made before he left, and the foreign hug. She wondered why he did that. Since her mother was busy, she thought that she could ask her father.

The girl quietly opened the door without notifying her mother, and stepped outside. A sudden blast of heat hit her like a tidal wave as she turned around to face the village. In the middle of the place she called home, was a humongous animal.

Its narrow black eyes, razor sharp teeth, and enormous size scared her. But somehow, the beast also fascinated her, despite how fearful it was. The one thing that caught her interest the most were the nine tails that flicked back and forth.

She watched in awe as the bright flames seemed to enshroud its body and surround it. She snapped out of her daze when she heard the terrified screams from the villagers.

She began running towards the sound as fast as her little legs could carry her. Many times she tripped on the broken cobblestone, but she picked herself up and continued on, trying to ignore the stinging of her legs. Suddenly, she stumbled over a large piece of fallen debris. Her strength left her as she lay there on the cracked ground. The girl urged her body to get up and slowly but surely, she painfully pushed herself to her feet with her bruised arms. Her entire body trembled as her knees buckled inward, almost causing her to fall again.

She lifted her glazed eyes from the slightly red ground to see the monstrous nine-tailed fox standing 25 feet in front of her. She watched with widened eyes as it bared its gleaming white teeth at her. The hairs on the back of her neck stood and her body shook violently as it raised one of its front legs. She heard someone shout her name, and right as the paw was about to squish her like a bug, she was pushed 15 feet away. Her back forcefully hit against a slab of rock that had once been part of a building, and she shut her eyes tightly as pain filled her body.

In the process of rescuing the girl, her saviors' mask flew off. The little girl opened her eyes and looked up just in time to see the most horrifying and dreadful thing any four year old should never have to see. There, kneeling where she had once been was her very own father. She watched in mortification as he turned his head and gave her a tired smile, before the large paw crushed down on his body. Red blood sprayed everywhere as the furry appendage crashed to the ground.

Tears flowed down her cheeks like a waterfall. Her tiny body shook as she couldn't stop the earsplitting scream that tore through her throat.

"DADDY!!"

* * *

well, here another fanfic. i hope you enjoy it, and please please please review.

SS


	2. Chapter 1: Departing and a new Friend

The Triple Moon Fairy

**Disclaimer: i don't own naruto or any of their characters. except yuki, he's my own character.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Departing and a new friend

12 year old Haruno Sakura stood, waiting patiently in front of the Sandaime. She nervously watched him as he eyed her warily. Inner Sakura wasn't helping to calm her nerves either.

_What if he won't let us go? We __**need**__ to leave right now! I wanna see my auntie!! _Inner Sakura cried.

'Urusai.' Sakura thought as she tried to focus on the hokage, and not her inner self. Inner Sakura huffed and crossed her arms in irritation at being ignored, but kept quiet.

Finally the man before her spoke. "So you wish to leave Konoha?"

"Hai." She nodded stiffly.

"Why do you wish to leave?" He asked, lacing his fingers together in front of him.

"My mother has just passed away, and I wish to find my last family member who's still alive. She's my aunt, Tsunade. I would also like for her to train me some more."

"I see. And how long are you intending to stay away from here?"

"I was thinking perhaps a couple years."

"I see." The old man paused to think it over. "Alright. I will allow you to leave Konoha for a maximum of three years, before being labeled as a missing-nin. When do you plan to leave?"

"As soon as possible." Sakura answered without hesitation.

The hokage nodded his head and scribbled something down on a scroll. Once he was done, he rolled it up and then held it out to her. "Carry this scroll with you wherever you go while on your journey. Consider this as a 

long term mission. You are to return to Konoha 3 years from today. I expect you to come see me once you arrive." Sakura nodded her head and tucked the scroll into her black backpack.

"You may go now, and good luck with your search," he said with a kind smile as she looked back at him.

Sakura nodded and bowed. "Arigato," and with that, she was gone.

--

Sakura silently walked through Konoha cemetery. The soft crunching of her steps on the grass was the only indication that she was there. A light breeze blew her pastel pink hair into her face. Sakura reached up with one small delicate hand and brushed it behind her ear. Her gaze traveled from each gravestone as she continued on to her set destination.

She finally stopped when she stood in front of a ninja plaque. She reached behind her and took off her travelling pack. Sakura kneeled down onto the soft, dew covered ground, and unzipped her bag. She reached inside and carefully took out a decorated jar. The base color of the jar was a midnight blue. Beautifully painted designs of swirls and other shapes were scattered on the jar in silver paint.

Sakura gently placed the container next to the plaque. She opened the lid and looked inside to make sure everything was still there. Inside the jar, she saw sparkling pink dust piled up almost to the top. She softly placed the lid back on and sat back on her heels, reaching into her back once more. This time, she pulled out a rag and a bottle of water. She twisted open the lid and wet the maroon-colored rag. With the cloth semi-soaked, she leaned down and began cleaning off the dirty plaque. The pink-haired girl spent a few minutes wiping off the dust and mud that covered the shining memorial.

Once it was spotless, she closed the bottle of water and placed it back in her bag. Her eyes shifted back to the now clean slate. Her arm reached out as if by reflex and traced the name forever engraved in the slab of stone.

Haruno Isamu.

Her eyes drifted to the jar placed next to the stone and tenderly traced the name painted onto the container.

Haruno Mizuki.

A single crystal tear rolled down her porcelain face as she quietly mourned for her deceased parents.

A few noiseless minutes passed before she stood up off the ground. Sakura bent down and dusted dirt and grass off her bare knees and reached for her travelling pack. Her eyes roamed over her parents' graves one more time before she turned on her heel and left.

--

After her visit to the cemetery, she wordlessly walked through the town towards the Konoha gates. She gave a slight wave to the guards standing by the wall, before she jumped into the trees and darted off into the just-waking forest. Her mind began to wander as she thought of her only living aunt, her body moving as if on auto-pilot.

She remembered her relative, but just barely. Tsunade came from her fathers' side of the family, so she had the light blonde hair and hazel brown eyes. Sakura probed harder into her memories, but that was all she could remember. She finally gave up and instead, discussed the plans with her inner.

'This will be tough. I heard that she travels a lot, so it might be hard to track her down.' Sakura thought.

_True, but she's also known for gambling a lot, so maybe if we go check the casinos, she might be there. _Inner Sakura suggested.

'**All** of the gambling houses? Man, this is gonna be a looong journey. There must be over a ton of them.' Sakura whined, her body slouching slightly at the thought of the hard work she had gotten herself into.

_Quit whining, you sound like a baby. Don't worry though I know we'll find her. I remember that her chakra levels were really strong, so we'll be able to sense her right away…hopefully._ Inner Sakura pointed out, waggling her pointer finger from side to side. Sakura grumbled something about having an annoying inner, but continued on her way. She sighed as she focused on her surroundings once more. She knew that this was gonna be a troublesome journey.

--

A few weeks had passed and still no sign of Tsunade. She was tired and her body ached. Sakura shivered as another blast of icy wind hit her face. 'Oh yeah, can't forget about the cold.' She thought sarcastically, rubbing her frozen red nose. Truthfully, she didn't really know why she chose to go through Snow Country. There weren't many gambling houses around.

_But you gotta admit, the scenery is quite nice, and definitely a welcomed change from Konoha's constant warm weather. _Inner Sakura pointed out. Sakura nodded her head.

'For once, I agree with you.' She did have to admit though that it was a beautiful sight to see. The entire forest was covered in pure white snow. The sun's rays that hit the ice just enhanced its' beauty as the tiny crystals sparkled and shined bright. To Sakura, it looked like a winter wonderland. Sakura forgot about the cold and just took in the amazing scenery.

'It's picture-perfect.' She thought as she admired the stunning forest around her. She let herself get lost in the wonderful feeling of the cool wind caressing her already frosted rosy cheeks. She allowed herself a moment to loosen up and enjoy the peace and tranquility of the quiet forest. She continued to relax as she listened to the calming sound of the crunching of the leaves underneath her feet.

A loud mix of a whine and a growl snapped Sakura out of her enchanting reverie. Inner Sakura urged her to keep moving, but curiosity got the better of her, and she headed towards the pain filled cry.

She continued following the sound until she came across a snow covered clearing. A large animal lay sprawled on the floor. Had it not been for the deep red stain now spreading onto the soft snow and the black splotches on its body, then she would have missed the camouflaged animal completely. Due to its appearance, Sakura synthesized that it was a snow leopard.

She knew that she should just let it die, but her kind heart refused to leave this poor animal dying. So, against her better judgment, she cautiously approached the wounded animal.

Once the leopard finally noticed her presence, it bared its' gleaming fangs at her, growling and snarling viciously. Sakura slowed her pace but continued none the less. The leopard continued to growl at her as it watched her move closer.

She started to talk tenderly to the injured animal as she stared into its eyes, keeping her pace slow and steady.

"It's alright. I'm not here to hurt you, I just want to help. I can heal the wound for you if you let me."

Once she was three feet away from him, she slowly held out her palm. Her gaze never wavered as she watched the animal slowly look down at her extended hand. Then with a sudden burst of speed, the wounded leopard lunged forward and bit into the exposed flesh. Aside from a slight flinch at the unexpected contact, Sakura remained unmoving. Inner Sakura, however, was not as calm. She was running around in Sakura's mind screaming bloody murder.

"Please. I just wish to help you," she tried again, ignoring Inner Sakura and staring into the icy blue eyes of the animal. Sakura watched as the leopard slowly let go of her now bleeding hand. It closed its mouth and then nuzzled into her offered hand, letting out a quiet, cat-like purr.

Sakura smiled warmly before she quickly set to work, her own wound momentarily forgotten.

**1 hour later**

Sakura poured one last bit of her glowing chakra into the wound, before leaning back on her heels from her hunched over position. Her body groaned in protest as she moved and her back cracked as she stretched hers arms up over her head. She smiled triumphantly as she found no noticeable mark from the injury she had healed.

Sakura watched as the snow leopard slowly stood on its legs. It looked up at her, and then licked her cheek before nuzzling the side of her exposed neck. She giggled as she felt the wet, fuzzy tongue slide against her cheek. Sakura sighed and then smiled as she wrapped her arms around the comforting animal.

After a few silent minutes, she reluctantly let go of him. The leopard looked down at the hand he had bit. Dried blood caked her palm and cracked as she flexed it. She winced at the feeling, but made no other sign of discomfort.

He seemed to frown for a moment, before leaning down and licking off the dried blood, cleaning the wound. Sakura smiled again and pat its head softly. She reached for her pack and pulled out some white wrapping. The animal watched intently as she bandaged her hand and then placed the wrappings back into the pack.

"Would you like to accompany me on my journey? It would be a pleasure having you with me, and it gets kind of lonely traveling by my self" She asked.

_What, am I not good company?_ Inner Sakura asked, a bit peeved, but her question was ignored as Sakura focused her attention on the animal in front of her.

The snow leopard looked at her silently for a moment, before pouncing on her, causing both of them to fall back into a pile of snow. He leaned down and happily licked her face multiple times. Sakura laughed as she felt the cool tongue slide over her rosy cheek.

"Ok, Ok! I got it! You wanna come!" She cried, trying to push the animal off her. Her efforts were fruitless as her the leopard continued to assault her face, its' heavy body sitting on her smaller one. The leopard seemed to smirk at her, before getting off. Sakura sat herself up and crossed her legs in front of her, leaning back on her arms.

"So I suppose I should probably name you." She said out loud, looking thoughtful.

"Alright, how about…Yuki?" The leopard nodded its head before licking her cheek once more.

Sakura laughed cheerfully. "Yuki it is then."

She looked up at the sky to see that it was already dark out. 'Wow, time went by pretty fast.'

_No kidding_. Inner Sakura replied.

Sakura faced her new traveling companion. "Ok Yuki, listen up. I'm searching for my aunt, Tsunade, so we have to visit some villages with gambling houses to find her. However, since it's already dark out, we might as well rest for tonight and then continue tomorrow in the morning. Do you think you could help me find some tree branches so we could get a fire started?" Yuki nodded his head and then went off to search for some wood to burn.

**10 minutes later**

Sakura and Yuki sat close to the burning fire. After a long silence, Sakura timidly spoke up.

"Yuki…will you…will you stay with me forever?" Yuki looked up at her questioningly before he nodded, then returned his head back on her lap.

"Arigato," She whispered, as she continued to stroke his soft fur. Her eyes gazed deeply into the fire as she watched it crackle as a peaceful silence filled the clearing. The flames twisted and twined together as if dancing. Her eyes unconsciously began to droop, and before she knew it, she had fallen asleep.

* * *

Well, here's the first chapter. i hope you liked it. please review. i'm working on the second chapter and i'll try to post it soon.

SS


	3. Chapter 2: The search and a guest

The Triple Moon Fairy

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or any of their characters, except yuki and takeshi are my own characters.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Search and an unexpected guest

**Sakura…Sakura wake up**. Sakura groaned as she heard a soft male voice call out to her.

**Sakura!** This time, the voice was louder. Sakura sat up quickly and opened her eyes as something cold and mushy landed on her face. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked around. She pun around and faced Yuki when she heard a deep chuckle.

**Glad to see you're finally awake**. Sakura gasped in surprise and covered her open mouth with one hand. She eyed him cautiously.

**Is there something on my face?** He asked, raising an eyebrow at her shocked expression.

"Y-y-you c-can t-talk?" She asked incredulously.

**Well, technically I'm talking to you through your mind. So basically I can talk to you telepathically.** He said matter-o-fact. **However, you're the only one that can hear me,** he added. Sakura took a minute to process all the information before her eyes lit up and a smile grew on her face.

"SUGOY! That's so cool!" She cried, her eyes sparkling like a little kid. Sakura stopped when a thought struck her, and she looked at him questioningly.

"Wait, how do you know my name? How come I'm the only one that can hear you?" Yuki let out a sight.

**We should probably leave now if you still wish to find your aunt. I will tell you everything along the way.** Sakura nodded her head in understanding.

**Good. Now get your pack and climb on my back. The healing yesterday took up most of your chakra and you still haven't gained much back. I will carry you to the nearest village.** Sakura nodded her head once more before getting her bag and strapping it onto her back. She walked over to Yuki and placed her hands on his head for leverage as she swung her right leg over his body, so that she was straddling his back.

"Arigato," she said gratefully, leaning down and giving him a light kiss on the head. Yuki just grunted in response.

**Are you ready?** He asked. Sakura nodded her head but knew he couldn't see her, so she replied with a quiet "hai". Yuki nodded his head.

**Grab onto my fur and hold on tight.** Sakura reached down and grabbed a fistful of white silky fur. Without warning, Yuki sped off into the forest. The sudden jolt caused Sakura to tighten her hold.

As they ran Sakura took in the view of the forest from this new perspective. Every tree and plant they passed just looked like a green blur flying by. It was kind of like a magic trick, now you see it, now you don't. The hazy view made Sakura slightly dizzy, so she just closed her eyes and enjoyed the peaceful ride. She let out a content sigh as the cool wind caressed her rosy face. She reached behind her with one hand and took her hair out of its bun. The loose pink tresses immediately whipped all around behind her like an untamed mane.

Soon it began to lightly snow. Sakura opened her eyes and noticed that they were out of the forest and now running through the mountains. Her tinkling laughter rang through the air as a small crystalline snowflake landed on her nose.

They continued to run and a serene silence fell over them once more. The silence was broken when Sakura decided to speak.

"When I was around four years old, a monster attacked my village. It ruined anything in sight, and killed many people. All the ninja in our village were ordered to fight the beast. At that time, my father was an ANBU captain, so the orders applied to him too." She paused as she tried to keep the threatening tears at bay.

"I remember when he came home and gave my mom and me a big hug. He kept whispering 'I love you' and his voice sounded desperate and sad. He finally let us go, and then walked through the door and left. I remember that his last look at us was filled with pain and remorse. Once he was gone, my mother put me down and started crying hysterically.

In my heart I just knew something was wrong. So being the curious little kid I was, I followed after my dad into the village. I didn't realize till I got there, that I ran straight to the animal. It was probably 25 feet away from where I was standing. I remember how frightened I was as I looked into its vicious eyes.

My brain kept saying to move but my body wouldn't listen. It was like my legs had been glued to the ground. I heard someone call my name and was pushed out of the way as one of the beasts' paws came down to squash me like a bug." By now tears were already running down her pain-filled face. She took a deep shaky breath but continued the story.

"W-when I-I l-l-looked up f-from the r-rubble, I s-saw m-my dad kneeling w-where I had b-been s-standing." Sakura paused for a minute to steady her voice, and then continued.

"I watched as he turned to me and gave me the most heart-breaking look before the furry leg crushed down and killed him. From then on, my mom seemed somewhat distant. Not long after my fathers' death, the rest of my extended family was killed. No one knows who did it or why, but they knew for certain that they were dead. And the pain didn't end there either. No, it seemed that my life went even further downhill when I started attending the academy.

Everyone made fun of my unnaturally colored hair and eyes, but mostly my large forehead. I had a hard time doing all the jutsus and my teachers were really disappointed in me. The only thing I had was brain smarts. After school, the kids would taunt me and throw rocks and other objects at me just to make me cry. And when my tears would finally spill, they would point their fingers and laugh at me till they had to leave. Mom never really noticed because she mostly sat at home and continued to mourn over my fathers' death. Every night I would cry myself to sleep until I had to wake up the next day and repeat the process.

I finally graduated with some difficult and was placed with two others in my genin team. I never really fit in, and I don't really wanna talk about them." She waited for Yuki's response, but he kept silent, so she continued.

"A few months ago, my mother passed away from some unknown disease I never even knew she had. The weirdest thing was that when she died, her body turned to ashes." Yuki's eyebrows rose at this, but Sakura didn't seem to notice and kept going.

"Now I had no one to take care of me and I was all alone. But then I remembered that I had an aunt who's still alive. Her name's Tsunade. She's from my dads' side of the family because she has the blonde hair and brown eyes. Her basic features, her liking of sake, and gambling are pretty much the only things I remember.

I got permission to leave Konoha and search for her, but I have to be back in exactly three years. So I left immediately to go to the nearest gambling house. I want to tell Tsunade about our dead family, and I want her to train me. I heard some rumors saying that she's one of the legendary sannin and that she's super strong. If I can have her train me, then I would be able to improve my ninja skills. I won't be that weak cry baby anymore." She concluded, promising herself to get stronger.

Another silence ensued, but was broken when Yuki finally decided to speak.

**My grandfather once told me that he was the companion of a female ninja. He said that she was one of a kind and that her physical traits differed from everyone else. He said that her most original features had been her dark pink hair and sparkling emerald eyes.** He paused to let Sakura process this new information, waiting for her reaction. He didn't have to wait long as Sakura voiced her thoughts.

"Wait. So that would mean that your grandfather was my grandmothers' companion?" Yuki nodded his head in confirmation.

**He also told me that your grandmother had created some kind of jutsu that allowed her to talk with him telepathically. Apparently this jutsu was passed down from his generation and now I am able to **

**speak with anyone who is connected to this jutsu placed on my family, including you.** Sakura was silent as she went over what he said again.

"Sugoy! That's so cool!" she exclaimed gleefully.

Her facial expression changed from amazed to curious. "Hey Yuki! Do you have any cool abilities aside from talking telepathically?" Yuki snorted.

**I can run over 200 miles per hour for three days straight without any breaks. That's faster than any ninja can go when they transfer all their chakra into their feet.** He increased his speed a little to help prove his point.

**I can jump a hundred feet up into the air and about 250 feet in length with a running start. But my newly discovered power is that I can breathe out either ice or snow. **Sakura's eyes bulged in shock and amazement as he listed each ability. She finally returned to her normal state after a few moments passed.

Suddenly, a thought struck her. "Hey. How do you know my name if I never told you?" Yuki snickered.

**I read it on your pack.** Sakura huffed and lightly slapped his head before giggling.

Once she calmed down, Yuki spoke once more, his playful voice replaced by a more serious tone. **You said you wish to become stronger. I will also help train you if that is what you wish.** He offered. Sakura nodded her head.

"Hai. I would very much appreciate it." Yuki shook his head.

**Are you absolutely sure, because there's no backing out once you start.** Sakura nodded her head.

"I'm sure." She answered confidently.

**Alright, but just know that I will not go easy on you. I expect for you to give it your all.** Sakura smirked as she pat his head.

"Don't worry. I wouldn't have it any other way."

--

The two finally reached the nearest town by noon. The villagers watched nervously as they walked to the gambling house. Sakura made no notion of noticing, but Inner Sakura was cackling wickedly and rubbing her hands together.

_That's right. Be afraid, be very afraid._ Sakura just rolled her eyes at her inner's childish antics. Yuki's voice in her mind distracted her from her inner person.

**Here we are,** he said, stopping in front of the gambling house. A patron halted them before they walked inside.

"No animals allowed," he said, crossing his arms in front of him. Sakura looked to Yuki uneasily.

**Go, I'll wait for you out here.** Sakura nodded and walked inside, giving Yuki a little wave.

The strong scent of sake greeted her as she stepped inside. Her eyes roved over each person as she surveyed the room. A hint of long blonde hair in the corner of the room caught her eye. Her heart thumped in her chest as she nervously approached the corner. When she was finally close enough, she saw two women standing in front of her. One was the busty long blonde-haired woman she noticed, and the other one had short black hair. Her heartbeat increased as she stepped closer to them. Neither one noticed her till she was standing right next to the blonde and tugged on her sleeve.

Two pairs of hazel eyes looked down at her. Sakura blushed at the sudden attention.

"Tsunade oba-san?" she asked tentatively as she stared into the blonde-haired woman's eyes. Tsunade's eyes lit up with recognition and her mouth curled up into a grin.

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura was lifted into the air and then pressed against her aunt's chest.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" Sakura managed to push herself away from the blonde to answer.

"Oba-san, I think we should discuss this over some lunch." The grin on Tsunade's face disappeared at Sakura's serious tone. She nodded slowly and motioned for the other woman to follow her as Sakura led them outside.

Tsunade and the dark-haired lady gasped in surprise as they were joined by a large snow leopard. Sakura looked back at them.

"I will explain once we sit down," and then headed towards the nearest restaurant.

--

Once the food was ordered, Sakura took a deep breath to start.

"First, I would like you to meet Yuki. He is a snow leopard and is my new companion and friend." Yuki inclined his head in greeting and Tsunade and her friend did the same. Tsunade motioned her hand towards the dark-haired woman sitting beside her.

"Sakura, meet Shizune. She's my friend and apprentice who's stuck with me from the very beginning of my travelling. Shizune, this is my niece, Sakura." Shizune stuck her hand out and Sakura shook it.

Sakura folded her hands in her lap and looked intently at Tsunade.

"Now that the introductions are done, I'll tell you the main reason I looked for you." There was a pause as she took a deep breath and readied herself for Tsunade's reaction.

"Our family is dead." A tense silence followed her statement. She looked up from her lap and saw her aunts' head down, her bangs shading her face from view.

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked hesitantly, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

_Drip_

Something wet landed on the table underneath Tsunade's covered face. Sakura and Shizune shared a worried look as they realized what was wrong.

Tsunade was crying.

Sakura got up and walked to the other side of the table, wrapping her arms comfortingly around her aunts' now shaking shoulders. Tsunade looked up at Sakura and sniffled. Despite her physical appearance, she looked so much like a lost child then that Sakura tightened her grip.

"And my brother too?" Sakura nodded painfully as her heart clenched and tears welled up in her eyes as she thought of her deceased father.

The three women hugged and mourned till their food came. Tsunade and Sakura wiped away the tears as an uncomfortable silence rested among them.

"There's also another reason," Sakura finally said after clearing her throat. "I was wondering if you could help me train and get stronger. I'll pay for the housing and everything." Tsunade looked thoughtful as she took a bite of her food.

"Alright," she said finally. Sakura smiled brightly and the other two women couldn't help but to smile as well.

The rest of their lunch time was filled with laughter and smiles while the new family caught up with eachother.

--

After lunch, they found a house for sale on the outskirts of town. Sakura convinced the others she'd pay for the house, and then they finally settled in. By the time they arranged the inside to their liking, it was already nighttime.

Shizune cooked dinner and the four happily ate together. Tsunade forced Sakura to go to bed early because they would start training the next day. Sakura grumbled but obliged and said goodnight before going to bed.

'Tomorrow is the start of my new life,' was her last thought as she drifted to sleep.

--

A year had gone by and Sakura's skills had improved greatly. She now had Tsunade's inhuman strength, and was learning some complex medical jutsus. Her training with Yuki also helped with her speed, agility, and stamina. Today she was going to train with Yuki.

Sakura walked out into the field and began her daily stretches. 30 minutes went by as she waited for her companion. The rustle of grass alerted her of his presence, and she was able to jump away just in time before a white paw wiped at the now empty spot.

A sudden flash of blinding white light froze the two in their place. Sakura and Yuki tensed as they sensed another presence in front of them. As the light faded, a young man stood before them. Sakura was too shocked to speak, so Yuki took the liberty of asking for her.

**Who are you?** To most people, that would have sounded like a growl, but the man surprised them when he bowed and answered.

"Gomen if I startled you. My name's Takeshi. By request of the Haruno clan, I am to train Sakura in sword fighting." Sakura shook her head in disbelief.

"Wait, you can understand Yuki?" she asked, eyeing him skeptically.

"Hai. Your mother," he pointed at Yuki, "was my mothers' companion." Yuki nodded his head.

**I remember my mother once told me that she had a human companion.** Sakura used this time to take in Takeshi's appearance.

His shiny black hair just barely reached the tops of his shoulders. The bangs in the front fell down and hung out so that they reached just past his nose. He wore a black sleeveless top under a black zip-up jacket. The collar was up and covered most of his exposed neck. Sakura could faintly make out the muscles underneath the jacket.

Her gaze continued down as she noted the items on him. Black semi-baggy pants were secured on his waist by a belt hold a pouch against his hip. Two katanas were hooked up against his side. Sakura noted that his black boots had some mud caked on them. Her gaze travelled back to the swords. The sheaths were black in color, but had some intricate designs on it in silver. Sakura tore her gaze away from the two weapons to take in his facial features.

His chin was pointy, but slightly rounded. His cheeks didn't have the childish baby fat, and his nose was perfectly straight. His deep sapphire eyes were what really caught her attention. She could get lost in those eyes forever.

In her mind, Inner Sakura had hearts in her eyes and was drooling. Sakura snapped out of her daze when Takeshi's gaze shifted towards her. He smirked and she gulped.

'Do you think he saw us checking him out?' she asked her Inner.

"Like what ya see?" Sakura's cheeks flushed red from embarrassment. 'Yep, he caught us.'

_Like it? I fucking LOVE what I see!_ Inner Sakura was screaming. Sakura ignored her and crossed her arms in front of her chest and huffed indignantly, turning her body away.

"Psh, I've seen better," she said. Her eyes looked back at him then quickly looked away again. Her blush deepened as she heard him and Yuki laughing at her.

Suddenly, he stopped and grew serious once more.

"I'm also here to tell you more about your family and your kekkai genkai." Sakura spun back around in surprise.

"I have a kekkai genkai?" He nodded his head and motioned for the three of them to sit down.

Sakura plopped down in front of him with Yuki and watched as he carefully unhooked his two swords from his side and placed them on the floor next to him.

Next, he reached into his pouch and pulled out a little scroll. He unrolled it in front of them and swiped some blood from his thumb across the blank paper.

The field around them instantly disappeared and was replaced by a lush, colorful forest. Sakura and Yuki looked around at the amazing sight while Takeshi cleared his throat. Their attention shifted back to him as he spoke out in a clear voice.

"Let's start from the very beginning."

**

* * *

**

A/N:

hey everyone. i want to thank the people who read my story so far and reviewed or put my on their story alert. thanks you guys.

sugoy-wow!

oba-aunt

anyways. please please please keep reviewing! your comments help motivate me to write so that way i can update sooner. i'll try and post the next chapter soon.

also, here's the link for a picture of my description of Takeshi: media./image/anime sword fighter/Zenkar2008/Anime Guys/Newaion00.jpg?o8

SS


	4. Chapter 3: A ninja and his fair maiden

The Triple Moon Fairy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, except Yuki and Takeshi, they're my own.**

Chapter 3: A ninja and his fair maiden

_A long time ago there lived two races, the humans and the fairies. Both kept to themselves and never bothered each other, trying to keep out of the others way._

_Twenty something years ago, late at night, a male ninja was on his way back to Konoha from a month long mission. The moon was up high in the sky, and shone on his tired and exhausted form. He didn't realize that he was walking deeper into the forest, away from Konoha and towards the fairies._

_He heard falling water and rushed towards the noise, hoping for a drink and maybe a bath. He froze when he saw another figure sitting on her knees near the edge of the water._

_He covered his chakra and hid in a tree to observe this stranger. His eyes roved over their body as he took in their appearance._

_It was a beautiful woman, perhaps a few years younger than him. The beams from the moon illuminated her pale skin, giving off a goddess-like glow. Her long emerald gown pooled around her bent over form, and looked to be made of the finest silk. Her unnatural petal pink hair cascaded in waves down her back and over her shoulders onto the ground. Her eyes were closed so he wasn't able to see their color. Her long eyelashes caressed her soft rosy cheeks and her luscious plump lips parted slightly. He mentally gasped as he saw the objects sticking out from her shoulder blades .Stunning wings spread out behind her as they soaked up the moonbeams._

_He was so mesmerized that he failed to notice the small hand-held harp that magically appeared out of nowhere into her delicate hands. His eyes snapped to her hands as he watched her skim her long fingers across the rippling water._

_She brought her hand back up and began to strum the musical instrument. The calming sound soothed his tense muscles as he visibly relaxed. Not a single animal made a sound as they continued to listen to her lovely music as it filled the night air._

_The man felt his eyelids droop slightly as her melodic voiced joined in. The soothing lullaby travelled through the forest and up into the starry sky. His body and mind were gently rocked to sleep as the past sleepless nights caught up to him. His eyes closed and his breathing evened out as his dreams filled with the elegant woman._

_He jolted up as he tried to fully wake. It was still dark out so he figured that he hadn't slept for very long. Next the ninja tried to think of what woke him up. His hearing sharpened and he finally realized that the calming music was gone._

_He peeked through the tree leaves and let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding when he saw that the fairy was still sitting on the ground below. The man decided that now was the time to let his presence be known. He silently dropped from the tree and straightened up, never letting his gaze stray from the beauty in front of him._

"_That was lovely." The woman's eyes shot open and she audibly gasped. The ninja looked into her sparkling turquoise eyes and his heart leapt into his throat. He could get lost in those eyes forever. She snapped out of her stupor and looked at him shyly, her wings unconsciously twitching._

"_Who are you?" She mentally applauded her ability to keep her voice strong and steady. He placed one arm behind him and bowed deeply. He looked up at her and she gasped at the intensity of his gaze._

"_I am sorry milady, but I am not permitted to give my name for safety purposes. However, I can tell you that I am a human ninja from Konohagakure. May I ask who you are fair maiden?" The fairy blushed at his flattery and gave another shy smile._

"_I too cannot give my name away, but as you can see by my wings, I am a fairy. A forest fairy to be more specific." The man cautiously approached her and gently grasped her hand. He bent down and lightly kissed her delicate hand. Her previously disappeared blush resurfaced once more as her face burned red._

"_It is a pleasure to meet such a beautiful fairy." She quickly pulled her hand back and cradled it close to her chest._

"_And it is an honor to meet such a chivalrous human such as yourself." The man grinned with pride. Suddenly her pointed ears twitched and she swiftly stood up, surprising the man with her elegance and speed._

"_I am sorry, but I must take my leave now. I am needed back at home." The man nodded in understanding._

"_I too must be on my way back to my village." A thick silence settled between them as they stared into each other's eyes. Finally the human spoke._

"_Will we ever meet again?" The fairy looked thoughtful as she mulled over an answer. Eventually she nodded her head and gave a radiant smile._

"_Meet me back here in two days, same time as tonight." She pulled out a necklace from her pocket and passed her hand over it before handing it to him._

"_This will help you find this place again. Just think about going here and you will feel a strange pull towards this direction." The man put it around his neck and thanked her. He bowed and lightly took her hand, kissing it once more. He stepped back and smiled._

"_I look forward to our next meeting," and then he disappeared into the forest with a small wave. The fairy stood for a few minutes before leaving herself._

_Two days came and passed. True to their word, the two met at the waterfall under the twinkling stars and the now full moon. They sat and talked until the early hours of the morning. With another promise to meet in four days, they parted ways. These meetings continued as their fondness grew. They eventually shared their names with eachother out of trust. They grew to love eachother, but knew that it was forbidden love. One where you want, but can't have._

_One night, the fairy arrived to find the man kneeling down on one knee in front of her. His heart thumped hard in his chest as he gathered his courage up._

"_Mizuki, will you marry?" Tears flowed down her face as she nodded her head. "Yes."_

_His heart skipped a beat as he placed the ring on her finger. The band was a shiny gold and had a beautiful cherry blossom made of pink diamonds as the petals and a silver diamond in the center. On the band, I love you, was engraved in fancy writing._

_He jumped up and swept her into his arms, spinning her around with joy. Finally he gently put her down on the ground and looked down at her with love in his eyes. She gazed back into his eyes as she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. The distance between their faces lessened until their lips were just a hairs breath away._

"_I love you," he whispered, his lips gently moving against hers._

"_I love you too," She whispered back as she threaded her hands in his hair._

_Another second passed before the ninja took the last step and closed the remaining gap between them. The rest of their night was filled with passion and love as the stars twinkled and the moon shone bright, creating a magical night sky._

_The next day, the man went and visited the Hokage. He finally confessed and told him what happened, starting from the very beginning. Back in the forest, the now engaged fairy spoke to the leader of the fairy people. Both leaders decided to meet with eachother to discuss the situation and what actions to take._

_After a whole day filled with negotiations and agreements, the two finally came to a decision. The fairies of the forest would ally themselves with Konoha if the humans swore never to attack the fairies and vice versa._

_The newly engaged couple rejoiced and planned their wedding for the following month. The fairies used their magic to hide all their fairy-like features while they would visit Konoha._

_After the wedding, the married couple disappeared for a few weeks without a trace. When they came back, everyone discovered that the wife was pregnant. The fairy had decided to stay in Konoha and give up her fairy features and powers to live as a civilian._

_Months past and finally, one spring day, a beautiful baby girl was born. She had her mother's pink hair and had sparkling emerald eyes. While the baby slept in her mother's arms, the parents were deciding on a name for her. Suddenly a cool breeze blew through the open window and in flew a single pink cherry blossom petal that landed on the baby's small nose. The mother smiled warmly as she looked to her also smiling husband. She looked back down at the baby before speaking._

"_We will call you Sakura, my beautiful daughter, my Sakura Haruno."_

_--_

Takeshi finished and looked up to see a stunned Sakura and an equally surprised Yuki. He nervously scratched the back of his head and sweat dropped. All was quiet as Sakura tried to organize her thoughts. Finally she spoke.

"Let me get this straight. My dad was human, my mom was a fairy, and I never knew about this?" Her temper took over as her anger grew.

"HOW COULD THEY NOT TELL ME ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THIS?! I mean, it would have been nice to know that she was a fairy before she died. So, what, does that make me like a half-fairy or something?" Takeshi calmly interrupted her rant.

"Actually, you are." Sakura froze from her pacing rampage.

"Say what?" Takeshi and Yuki mentally sighed in relief as she calmed down.

"I said you really are a half-fairy." Sakura plopped back down on the ground as her thoughts went AWOL once again. Takeshi sighed as he noticed how exhausted she really looked.

"You should rest for today. I know you have many question, and I'll try to answer them to the best of my ability tomorrow. I shall help train you in fighting with a sword as well as some other things that will be revealed in due time. For now, go and rest, you'll need it." And with that last thought, he poofed away.

Yuki carried Sakura back to the house and gently placed her on her bed. He watched as her eyes grew heavy, and then closed as she fell into a deep sleep.

**Things are going to get a lot more complicated now,** he thought before laying his head down and falling asleep.

--2 year time skip

Green and brown blurs rushed by as she continued on to her destination. Finally the big wooden doors came into view and she and her travelling companion jumped down onto the ground in front of them. Two guards halted them from moving on. The mysterious person showed them a scroll and observed as they read it over, storing their appearance somewhere in her brain. They nodded and let them pass, eyeing the companion warily.

The two walked through the town and ignored the stares and whispers being shot their way. They finally reached the tower and climbed up the stairs.

In a room at the top of the tower, a man stood by the open window and looked out at the village he loved.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

He faced the door and readied himself for the guest.

"Come in." He smiled warmly when he saw who entered.

"Hokage-sama…"

"Welcome back, Sakura." Said girl looked up from her bow and grinned. The old man looked over at her travelling companion and raised an eyebrow. Sakura noticed and began to explain her journey, starting from the very beginning. The hokage sat quietly and listened intently as she relayed all her adventures, training, and the new found information about herself and her family.

Once she finished, he nodded his head and searched through his desk for something. Finally he found what he was looking for and pulled out a slightly worn-out rolled up document. He handed it to Sakura and explained what it was.

"I know you do not have a place to stay in, so I will provide a home for you," he held up his hand as Sakura was about to argue. "This is my decision. If you won't take it as a welcome home gift, then think of it as a gift of gratitude to the fairies." Sakura hesitated but nodded her head.

"Good. They will also allow Yuki to stay so there is no need to worry," he said reassuringly as he answered her incoming question.

"You may go now." Sakura smiled and bowed before leaving to find her apartment.

--

Sakura inhaled deeply and smiled brightly as she half walked and half skipped around the village. She had shed her cloak and left it at the apartment so now there was no longer something to conceal her clothing. She wore a black off-the-shoulder long sleeved shirt over maroon colored chest bindings. She had on gray sweatpants that scrunched up right below her knees. Aside from her hair, the most noticeable things she had on were her thigh-high rainbow striped stockings. Although they were only visible from the knees and down, the bright colors still caught peoples' attention. Instead of the customary ninja sandals, she wore black and white sneakers. Sakura's hair had grown longer, and she decided to put it up in two pony-tails like Tsunade. To complete her look, she wore her ninja headband on her waist and her kunai holder on her right thigh with white wrapping underneath. Tsunade had tried to convince her to wear something more ninja-like, but Sakura had put her foot down. Even if it was not something a shinobi would wear, Sakura had wanted something different. And so, the pink-haired girl had decided to wear something colorful. Tsunade had then suggested a rainbow shirt but Sakura immediately rejected that idea, claiming that it was too common, and instead chose the stockings she wore now. However her aunt continued to insist on the shirt and the two of them had argued, going so far as to fight it out with their fists. Good 'ole Shizune had stepped in between them before it could get ugly and calmed both kunoichi. Shizune pointed out that Sakura wasn't a little kid anymore, and should be able to choose her own attire. Tsunade finally relented and both of them settled back down to the relief of the hotel manager and workers. She came out of her memories when she heard some fighting in the alley next to her. Being her curious self, she decided to take a peek. Sakura looked down the dark alley; her eyes flashed a violent light pink before returning to the normal green. Three sleazy-looking grown men were hovering over a young boy a few years younger than her. Her fists tightened as she heard the imaginary taunts from her childhood.

"_Forehead girl!"_

"_Billboard brow!"_

"_Pinky!"_

"_Freak!"_

"_Ugly!"_

Sakura snapped out of it as she saw one man bring his arm back for the finishing blow.

'NOT on my watch!' she screamed mentally and poofed in front of the poor boy. Her hand held onto a large balled up fist and she pulled her own free arm back, winding up for the incoming knockout. She continued to wear a childish silly smile but there was now a hint of anger behind it.

The gang looked shocked and the man she was holding managed to stutter out something.

"W-who the F-FUCK are you?" Sakura's face remained smiling as she answered him in a bubbly voice.

"Me? Why, I'm your worst nightmare!" and then she gathered chakra into her fist and punched him hard in the gut. The man flew back and hit the other side wall of the alley, knocking him unconscious.

"B-Boss! You BITCH! What did you do to him?!" Sakura poofed behind him and held a kunai to his fat, chubby throat.

"Hm, are such hurtful words really necessary?" she asked, her tone still too cheerful for the situation. She continued pressing the kunai into him, hard enough to draw blood.

"Why do you even want to protect this monster? He is nothing but trouble and deserves to die!" The last man screamed, pointing at the beaten boy on the floor. Sakura momentarily lost her cool and growled threateningly like a wild animal, before quickly placing another childish grin on her face. She harshly let the second man go, pushing him towards the other.

"That's a secret! Now you might want to hurry and get out of here before you end up like your boss over there," she said, pointing with her thumb at the man who was lying on the ground unconscious. The remaining guys' eyes widened and they quickly sprinted away, grabbing their fallen leader as they passed by.

Sakura waited a few moments before relaxing out of her fighting stance. She looked down at the unconscious boy and almost cried at the heart-wrenching sight.

Deep cuts and bruises marred his dirty skin. His clothes were ripped and torn almost beyond repair. The darkness in the alley and the dirt and mud covering the boy kept her from seeing his real hair color.

Sakura bent down and gently picked him up in her arms, being careful not to cause any more pain.

--

A 'poof' was heard as white smoke filled the living room. Yuki looked up to see Sakura holding an injured boy. Her black shirt showed no signs of any bloodstains, but Yuki's nose knew better. His sharp sense of smell could detect the metallic scent from where he lay. His eyebrows rose in surprise as she quickly rushed to the nearest room. He followed after her and watched as she carefully lay the boy down on the bed. She gently peeled the blood-soaked clothes from his body and began healing him. Many times her brows would furrow in concentration or anger when she came to the already existing scars and deep cuts.

An hour later and Sakura was finished with the healing. She lifted him up once more and carried him into the bathroom, holding him in one arm and turning on the water for the bathtub with the other. Once it filled up high enough, she placed the dirty boy in the water and then got a sponge and some soap.

Another hour passed and Sakura finally took a good look at the resting boy on her extra bed. After his bath, she helped to put on one of Takeshi's shirts and the extra pair of boxer shorts she kept. While Yuki was watching over the boy, Sakura had gone and changed her clothes into something clean. Her black shirt was discarded into her pile of dirty clothes, and she now wore a black sleeveless hoodie. Even though her bottoms had not gotten that dirty, she took them off anyways. Instead, she changed into a pair of ripped light blue jean shorts. Since her shorts no longer covered her socks, you could see how they stopped at mid-thigh. A strip of her pale milky skin showed in between the tops of her bright socks and the edges of her jean shorts. Sakura had also taken off her kunai pouch and her sneakers because there was no need for them at the moment. Once she was done changing, the girl walked back into the guest room. Her light steps barely made a sound as she made it towards the bed. She sat down on the bed as gently as possible, making sure she would not awaken the sleeping child. She glanced down on him and couldn't help but smile affectionately at the adorable boy.

He had golden blonde hair that shined bright after the bath. His nose was a little more pointed than normal, and he had three identical horizontal lines on each cheek, almost like whiskers.

**What happened?** Yuki finally asked. Sakura sighed and leaned down to run her fingers through the boy's hair.

"I was walking through the village and heard some fighting in an alley. I looked and saw three older men hurting him. When I saw them about to give the final blow, I dunno, I guess I just kinda snapped. And it doesn't look like this was the first time something like that happened," she said sadly. Yuki nodded his head in understanding.

A groan from the bed cut their conversation short. Sakura looked down and watched as the boys eyes opened and beautiful bright blue orbs stared right back at her. Confusion then fear flitted across his face. Sakura smiled warmly at him. He quickly sat up and started to back away from her.

"Who are you?" He asked in a frightened voice. Sakura smiled sadly at the pain he must have been through to be this scared. Her eyes widened as he kept backing away. She tried to reach for him and say something, but it was too late.

**Thump.**

Sakura looked over the edge of the bed and saw the boy sprawled on the floor, his limbs sticking out from the sheets. Sakura tried to keep a straight face, and bit her lip to keep from laughing. She tried; she really did, but couldn't hold it in any longer. Boisterous laughter filled the air as the boy wrestled with the sheets trying to untangle himself, causing Sakura to laugh even harder. He finally freed himself as she finished her fit. Sakura wiped her tears away and held out her hand, something between a grin and a warm smile on her face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you. You're just really funny. Ah, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Haruno Sakura." She pointed over to Yuki who was watching the two intently, "and that's Yuki. He's my companion and my friend. What's your name?" The boy seemed to be thinking over something. Finally he spoke.

"Do you promised not to run away when I tell you?" he asked nervously. Sakura looked surprised. She noticed he was waiting for her to answer and she nodded her head. The boy nodded as well.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm gonna be the next hokage! Believe it!" Sakura smiled warmly as she saw the determination in his eyes.

"I'm sure you will." She said kindly. Naruto looked confused.

"You're not disgusted? You don't hate me now that you know who I am?" Sakura shook her head, her pink hair flying from side to side.

"I promised you, didn't I? And Sakura Haruno never breaks a promise. I don't hate you. In fact, I think you're one of the cutest things I've ever seen." Naruto blushed and smiled brightly as he lunged at her. Caught off guard by the hug, they both fell back on the bed. The two looked at eachother before bursting into laughter. Their fun was cut short when a loud growl was heard.

The two looked over to Yuki but he just shook his head. Another growl was heard and they looked down towards Naruto's stomach. Sakura chuckled as the noise increased in volume.

"Looks like someone's hungry." Naruto blushed but laughed when he heard Sakura's stomach rumble as well.

"Looks like you are too onee-chan." Sakura looked surprised.

"Onee-chan?" Naruto looked nervous.

"Ano, is it ok if I call you that? I can stop if you don't want me to." Sakura smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Hey!"

"Of course it's ok Naruto-kun, as long as I get to call you my otouto then." Naruto cheered in happiness before hugging her again.

"Ok, time to eat."

--

After happily eating ramen for dinner, the two talked and got to know eachother better. Eventually Sakura told Naruto that it was time to go to bed.

"Oh no! I skipped a day at the academy today! Iruka's not gonna be happy with me!" Naruto cried with fake tears in his eyes. Sakura comfortingly pat his head.

"Don't worry otouto. Tomorrow I'll walk you to the academy and tell Iruka what happened, ok?" Naruto nodded in relief. He sighed in content as he snuggled deeper into the blankets.

"Ano, onee-chan, can you stay with me?" Sakura looked at Naruto as he looked sideways away from her, a pink blush adorning his cheeks. Sakura smiled sweetly. She seemed to be doing that a lot now.

"Sure sweetie. I'll stay right here." She waited till Naruto scooted over and then got on the bed as well.

"Thank you. G'night Yuki. G'night onee-chan." A purr was heard from Yuki. Sakura ran her hand gently through Naruto's golden hair, and then leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Good night otouto."

'Good night Yuki.' she thought as she yawned.

**Good night Sakura**. Yuki replied.

A peaceful silence fell over the room as the three drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Well, here's the third chapter. I've decided that before I write the next chapter, I'm going to go back and change and alter the other chapters. So ya.

Also, sorry if the characters are oc, but this is my story. Also, my original plans for the story no longer interest me. However, instead of dropping this story, I've decided to revise it and mold it to how I want it now.

I've gotten older and my writing style has changed, hopefully for the better. I want to try and revise my stories so that they are interesting and easy for you guys to read.

I want to say thank you to everyone who has either read, reviewed, or both read and reviewed my story. Thank you for the alerts and favorites as well, I really appreciate it.

Don't forget to review!

Onee chan- older sister

otouto- younger brother

SS


	5. Chapter 4: The Player or the pawn played

The Triple Moon Fairy

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters. However, Yuki and Takeshi belong to me. **

Chapter 4: Am I the player, or the pawn being played

* * *

The scent of freshly baked pancakes and bacon filled the morning air inside the house. A yellow and orange blob was seen rushing to the origin of the delicious smell.

Sakura sighed happily as she placed the last stack of just-made pancakes on the table. Before she could move out of the way, a somewhat identifiable blob slammed into her and knocked her over.

Naruto had stars in his eyes as he admired the delicious-looking meal. His attention was so focused on the food that he failed to notice Sakura lying on the ground with swirls in her eyes. Nor did he notice Yuki trot into the kitchen and begin to poke Sakura with one large paw cautiously. After a couple more minutes, he finally realized that there were two other presences in the room. He looked down to see Sakura on the floor, and Yuki poking her semi-unconscious body. The expressions changed in his eyes like a pregnant woman with mood swings.

Shock, surprise, sadness, and finally worry.

He quickly bent down and began to furiously shake her shoulders.

"Onee-chan! Are you ok? Onee-chan, speak to me! Wake up!" The constant motion just added to her dizziness, so she was unable to reply. Not hearing a response, Naruto abruptly stopped and began bawling his eyes out, pulling Sakura close to his chest.

"Waaah! I killed onee-chan! Noo! I'm a bad person!" Sakura smiled warmly as she felt her shoulder moisten.

"You baka," she said playfully, "I'm not dead. You just knocked me to the ground and I was dizzy." Upon hearing her sweet voice, Naruto quieted and pulled away. He blinked up at her for a moment, before smiling brightly.

"Onee-chan! You're alright!" Sakura grinned back. She leaned down and wiped the remaining tears from his face, before straightening and then pulling him up to stand as she got up herself.

"Yep. I'm just fine. Actually, never better." They were now sitting down at the table and Naruto already had a mouth full of pancakes. Sakura flexed her muscles on her arms and struck a pose as she grinned at Naruto. "See? Fit as a fiddle!" Naruto almost choked on his food as he laughed at her comical actions. Soon Sakura had joined him and she could vaguely hear a chuckle or two come from Yuki.

"Alright, alright. Enough playing around. Let's finish eating so I can take you to class and talk with Iruka." Naruto calmed down and nodded.

Soon the table was absent of all the food and the dishes were stacked up in the sink. The only remaining sound in the house, was the slam of the front door closing behind them. They made a quick stop at Naruto's old apartment for him to change his clothes, then started out for the academy.

--

All was dark except for one spotlight on the black-haired, 23-year-old kneeling figure. His shining hair shadowed his face as he pointed his head down towards the ground. A sudden 'pop' was heard and then a loud, booming voice echoed throughout the darkness.

"Takeshi, how is she fairing?" Said man raised his head and his ocean eyes flashed with pride as he gave his report.

"She has being doing an exceptional job. She is quick to pick up new techniques and fighting styles, and has even created some of her own. I am almost finished teaching her sword fighting. She is quick-witted and likes to learn new things. She's bright, very curious, smart, has a sharp mind, and is now extremely strong both mentally and physically. However, she lets her emotions show easily, something that shinobi are taught to conceal. She also displays a carefree attitude and likes to wear childish clothes." There was a slight pause as the person consumed this information. The voice let out a deep chuckle.

"She has excelled much faster than I predicted. Her attitude and attire are no concern of mine as long as it does not get in the way of my plans. Your new assignment is to tell her today. Not everything, just something vague for her to think on and question you for more knowledge. If she is as curious as you say she is, then I'm sure she will come back to ask you soon after." Takeshi bowed his head once more, then poofed away. The spotlight faded into the pitch black as the voice's remaining words echoed through the darkness.

"It has finally begun."

--

Naruto whistled happily as they walked to the academy. All around them, the three heard people whispering and pointing at them, but they just ignored the villagers and kept on walking. As they neared the academy, Sakura saw two people also walking to the school from a different direction. They both looked uncanningly similar, so she guessed they were brothers. They both had that uncaring posture and the arrogant way they held themselves. They also had midnight black hair, but the smaller one's was shaped like a chicken's ass, and the taller one had it back in a loose ponytail. Sakura looked away and turned to Yuki to ask about them.

Itachi had this unnerving feeling that someone was watching him. He thought it was one of his fan girls and just decided to ignore it. But the gaze seemed to intensify as if they were scrutinizing him, and he finally turned his head sideways to look just as he saw a girl with unnatural pink hair turn away from him.

'_Pink hair?'_

He could not remember seeing anyone in this village that had that color hair. He noticed the leopard next to her and mentally raised an eyebrow.

'_Yep, definitely never seen her before.'_ He turned away as he mentally shook himself. _'Whatever. She is no concern of mine. She is probably just another fan girl.'_

Sakura felt someone's eyes on her as she talked with Yuki, but she ignored them.

'Yuki, who are those two?' She motioned behind her with her head discreetly. Yuki took a glance at the two then looked back to Sakura.

**Those two are from the Uchiha clan. I don't know very much about them, but I do know that they are a very powerful and prestige clan. Perhaps you should ask Takeshi about them next time we see him. I'm sure he knows a lot more about them than I do.** Sakura nodded her head.

'Arigato, and I will.' They had just reached the academy, and Naruto had just strolled into the classroom. Suddenly shouting was heard and Sakura quickly rushed to the room.

"NARUTO! HOW DARE YOU MISS-"

"Ahem." A quiet cough was heard from the doorway. Iruka stopped mid-rant and looked at the unknown figure. Sakura's voice was sweet and she smiled brightly as everyone turned their attention towards her.

"Hi! I'm Sakura Haruno. I was wondering if you could come with me for a minute." Iruka looked at her questioningly, but nodded his head. Somewhere in the back of the classroom a kid shouted.

"Hey look! Iruka's got a girlfriend!" The rest of the class laughed. Iruka spun around to face them with a light blush on his cheeks.

"URUSAI!" he heard melodic giggling from behind him, and looked to see the girl named Sakura laughing behind her hand. His cheeks reddened a little more as he huffed then walked out of the classroom. Sakura followed behind him, still giggling quietly.

Once they were a good distance away, Iruka stopped walking and turned back around to face her. Sakura stopped as well and smiled at him.

"Well they sure are lovely." Iruka rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes I agree; absolutely _adorable_." Sakura grinned after picking up on his sarcasm.

"Well, I just wanted to talk to you about Naruto." Iruka raised an eyebrow at the mention of the boy's name.

"What about him? Did he do something wrong, or did he bother you in any way?" Sakura shook her head.

"No, no. It's nothing like that. It's actually about why he was absent yesterday. You see, I was walking through town when I saw his unconscious body on the floor, around mid-day. He had multiple cuts and bruises on him, so I took him to my house to heal. After healing his body, I waited for him to wake up. It was probably around 5:00 pm when he finally woke up. Naruto told me a lot about you, and also how you check on him sometimes, so I'm sure you can figure out what happened. I'd also like for you to know that Naruto is now going to start living with me. I somewhat know how it feels to be shunned for most of your life. And I believe that's about it." Iruka listened attentively until she finished her speech.

"Thank you for caring for Naruto. I also knew what it felt like, and I'm glad that he finally has someone." Sakura smiled and nodded her head.

"Ya. Now I think it's time you should go back to class. I'm sure you still need to teach them some things" she said with a wink. Iruka blushed but agreed and the two walked back to class. As they entered the classroom, they were met by a room full of madness. Everyone was talking loudly, some were even shouting, and there were paper airplanes flying through the air. Before Iruka could shout anything, Sakura put on her poker face and spoke with a serious tone loud enough for everyone to hear.

"How come I wasn't invited to the party?" The room became deathly silent as the students stared at Sakura then Iruka. Suddenly, they were all rushing back to their seats, and stayed quiet once more. Iruka turned to Sakura with his mouth wide open. Sakura couldn't hold it in any longer and Iruka's expression just took the cake. She doubled over in laughter while holding her aching sides, trying to gulp in extra air. After she had finally calmed down Sakura noticed that everyone in the class was looking at her like she was crazy.

"How did you do that?" Sakura shrugged her shoulders and grinned. She turned on her heel, and started walking towards the door. Naruto, who always wanted to have the last word, jumped out of his seat and shouted to her retreating form.

"See you later Onee-chan!" Sakura paused mid-stride. There were murmurs among the class as everyone, including Iruka, looked back and forth between Sakura and Naruto. Suddenly, Sakura spun around and walked to Naruto, once again donning a blank look on her face. Naruto's smile slowly slid off as he watched her walk towards him with that unreadable expression on her face. She finally reached his standing form, and bent over a little to meet him face-to-face. Then, she smiled brightly and her eyes lit up as she looked at him. She leaned over and placed a light kiss on his forehead. Naruto blushed from embarrassment.

"See ya otouto-chan." She ruffled his hair and straightened up. Naruto smiled up at her.

"Be good now." Naruto promised, and Sakura nodded her head in approval. She turned to Iruka and gave another radiant smile.

"If you ever want or need any help with the class, then just come and tell me. I'll be happy to help." Iruka nodded his head and returned the smile. Sakura turned her body towards the class and gave a mock salute, sticking her tongue out of the side of her mouth childishly.

"Well then, ja ne." and she was gone in a flurry of sparkles and Sakura petals, leaving the rest in awe at her beautiful departure.

A tornado of pink petals spun and landed gently in front of Yuki. In a blink of an eye, the petals had disappeared and Sakura stood in their place. Yuki lifted his head up from his paws as she turned and addressed him.

'I'm gonna go ask the Hokage if I can sign up for the Jonin exams. You wanna come?' Yuki nodded his large furry head and got back up onto his four legs. The two continued to walk quietly to the Hokage's office. Well, Sakura skipped, Yuki merely walked casually next to her. They climbed up the many stairs and finally stood in front of the large doors. Sakura lifted up her hand to knock but Yuki stopped her movement.

**There are other people inside.** Sakura nodded her head and waited till it was ok for her to knock. A moment later they hear the Hokage say something loud enough so that they could hear.

"I would like to hear more about your report, but I wouldn't want our guest behind the door to wait any longer." Sakura took this as her cue to enter, so she pushed open the big wooden doors and she and Yuki stepped inside. While her childish posture and appearance never changed on the outside, she let her eyes roved around the office inconspicuously. She discreetly inspected the other people before finally settling on the old man sitting in the chair.

"Ah Sakura! What a wonderful surprise. Is there something you wish to speak to me about?" Sakura scratched the back of her head bashfully.

"Ah gomen if I interrupted. I can wait-"

"No, no please. I wouldn't want to keep you waiting. Besides, I'm sure they can wait to give the rest of their report," he said, cutting her off and motioning to the other occupants in the room with one hand.

"Ano, arigato. I was just wondering if I might be able to take the Jounin exams." Instead of seeing his surprised face, Sakura saw him smile as if he had already expected this.

"Yes it's alright. I'm sure you're sensei's will approve of this. You have my permission to enter the exams. You have two weeks to train and prepare. The meeting will be held in the same place as the chuunin exams. I'm sorry but Yuki will not be allowed to participate with you during the testing." Sakura sent an apologetic look to Yuki.

'Sorry.' Yuki whined a little then grunted.

**It is alright. But I still insist on training with you in the mean time.** Sakura nodded her head then looked back to the patient Hokage.

"Anything else?"

"No. Unless you have any other questions, then you may go." Sakura shook her head.

"Well then, I guess we'll take our leave now." Sakura looked over to Yuki. 'Let's go back to the house.'

**Hai.** Sakura raised her head and looked at all the ninja present in the room before giving them a mock salute, once again mimicking the her departure from the academy.

"Well, Ja ne." and the two were gone in a flurry of Sakura petals and snowflakes.

Itachi's eyebrow mentally rose as he saw the pink-haired girl from earlier enter the room. He couldn't help but wonder how he had not noticed her attire before. This girl standing before him wore a sleeve-less black hoodie and gray sweats that scrunched up just below her knees. The most prominent thing about her outfit was the pair of bright rainbow-striped socks that he was sure went up past her knees. Pink, purple, blue, green, and yellow alternated on each stripe. A Konoha headband was worn around her waist, and a kunai holster was wrapped around her right thigh. She also had on a pair of black and white sneakers. He was struck by how un-shinobi like it was. Her fragile appearance made it look like she could be a mere civilian girl, but her headband and kunai holster said otherwise. Her eyes also took him by surprise. They were a vibrant apple green that shone with so much emotion that he couldn't identify all of them; it was like they were overflowing.

Her attitude most definitely threw him off. It was too happy-go-lucky. Like she had no care in the world, as if she didn't take anything seriously and thought it was all a game. What an idiot. There was nothing fun about being a ninja, he thought darkly, remembering many painful memories. He vaguely heard her discuss taking the Jonin exams with the hokage, before disappearing out of the room. Although he was struck by how childish she was, he would not dwell on such inconsequential thoughts.

--

Sakura and Yuki had just appeared in their quiet house, when she spotted a note on the counter. She headed straight for the kitchen and the piece of paper before doing anything else, Yuki walking leisurely behind her. She tentatively lifted up the sticky note and read it aloud.

"_**What once belonged to two people, but now belongs to you. Meet me there.**_

_**T"**_

Yuki chuckled as she finished. Sakura on the other hand, just sighed and placed the note down.

"Why can't he just say 'meet me at the waterfall' instead. They were funny and cute in the beginning, but now, they're just annoying." She took out the necklace hidden underneath her black hoodie and thought of the waterfall. When she was sure that she was solely focused on their destination, she did the necessary unknown hand seals and the two disappeared, but this time without a trace.

--

The forest was quiet and peaceful. The sound of water falling, hitting the rocks and then raining into the lake below brought a sense of tranquility and sereneness. The peacefulness was immediately disrupted when a high girlish scream filled the air, before it abruptly stopped and a splash was heard. Sakura emerged from the cold water as she spluttered and spat out a mouthful of the liquid. Laughter from the tree above was heard as she looked up. There she saw Takeshi laughing with amusement as he gazed down upon her soaked form.

"Ha ha ha, Sakura, he he, you never cease to amuse me." Sakura pouted and folded her pale arms over her chest childishly, causing Takeshi to laugh harder.

"It's not like I do it on purpose" she grumbled, as she pulled off her shoes and began peeling off her drenched hoodie, leaving her standing in a black sports bra. Thankfully she had brought her small sports backpack with her which held some extra clothes for her. By some luck, her pack was lying on the floor near the water's edge, completely dry. Sakura skipped happily towards it and scooped it up into her arms. She then continued on and went behind a tree to change out of her wet clothes. The sound of rustling cloth was heard and a few moments later she reemerged from behind her wall that kept prying eyes from watching her change.

Sakura now wore her extra sleeve-less hoodie that she usually kept in her backpack. The only difference about this one was that it was cut in a deep scoop v-neck in the front, and she had to wear something underneath to cover herself up. Since her black sports bar had gotten wet, she had changed into her maroon chest bindings that she liked to wear. Because she didn't have an extra pair of sweats with her, Sakura wore a pair of comfortable black shorts that reached mid-thigh, exposing the white milky skin of her legs. She had changed out of her wet socks, and now wore another pair of rainbow ones, except these only went to her knees. She donned another pair of black and white sneakers on her feet.

Sakura walked over to the middle of the clearing, and plopped down onto the ground with her eyes closed, humming a happy tune as she waited for Yuki and Takeshi to join her.

A few moments passed, and then she heard a light shuffling next to her. She opened her eyes and saw Yuki sitting in front of her and Takeshi sitting beside her. Sakura stared at him intently with her emerald eyes until he finally looked over at her.

"Yes?" he asked in a sugar-coated voice. Sakura scrunched up her nose in distaste.

"I'd like to know more about the Uchiha clan." Takeshi raised an eyebrow. Well he sure hadn't expected that.

"Why?" an intelligent question.

"Because I saw two Uchiha's today and they looked alike, except for the age difference. I don't know anything about them, and Yuki doesn't know much either." Takeshi nodded his head in understanding. He reached into his pack and pulled out a large scroll. He unraveled it and placed it on the forest ground in between the three of them. Sakura noticed that it was completely blank, and looked back at Takeshi questioningly. He held up a finger for her to wait, and then went back to concentrating. Sakura looked back down and a quiet gasp escaped her pink lips. Words were suddenly appearing until they filled up the entire scroll. Takeshi cleared his voice once before he began reading aloud as Sakura and Yuki followed along.

"_It is said that the Uchiha clan is the strongest clan in Konoha next to the Hyuuga clan. One of their ancestors founded the Konoha Keimu Butai, and that's why they're all Uchihas. The Konoha Keimu Butai are in charge of law enforcement within the village, and have legal authority over everyone but the Hokage._

_This clan also has a bloodline ability known as the 'Sharingan'. This bloodline changes the eye iris to a deep red color with little black commas on them. The maximum is three commas. The Sharingan allows the user to see an objects' next move. This lets them prepare to dodge incoming attacks. They are also able to copy any technique they see, but cannot copy what is from bloodline origin or a summons. It's believed to have evolved from the Hyuuga clan's 'Byakugan' and they can see through illusions._

"_The next level that is higher than the Sharingan, is the 'Mangekyou Sharingan.' The Mangekyou is shaped like a shuriken, but with three tips, which replace the three commas. It is also much more powerful than the regular Sharingan._

_The Uchiha's trademark techniques are in the Fire element category. There are three main attacks. The first is the Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu, where they shoot a large fireball from their mouth. The next level is the Katon Housenka no Jutsu, where multiple fireballs are shot out. Then the most advanced version is the Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu and it is pretty much a more powerful jutsu than the Housenka no Jutsu._

"And that's about it. You probably saw Sasuke and Itachi. Itachi is the older one and Sasuke is the younger one. Actually, Itachi is only a year or two older than yourself. Sasuke is about four years younger." The words on the scroll disappeared as Takeshi finished reading. He looked over to Sakura and saw her thoughtful expression.

"Wow." Takeshi and Yuki nodded their heads in agreement.

"I also am familiar with a few other clans in Konoha. Would you like me to share my knowledge with you?" Sakura snorted but nodded her head enthusiastically like a small child. Yuki moved from his spot and walked over to Sakura. He found a comfortable position and then sat down, laying his head in the girl's lap so that he was still able to see the scroll. Sakura pet his furry head, and ran her hand through the soft silky strands while she waited for Takeshi to begin again. Takeshi cleared his throat once more, and new words appeared on the scroll.

"Since the Sharingan is said to have 'evolved' from the Byakugan, we'll do the Hyuuga clan next." Sakura nodded her head attentively.

"Alright. So the Hyuuga's are one of the real noble clans in Konoha. _They are highly respected and are known for their bloodline technique, the Byakugan, and their pearl white eyes. The Hyuuga's have two families, the main family and the branch family._

_The branch family is considered the lower of the two, and is mainly to serve and protect the main family. This is because it is said that the main family is destined to hold the original bloodline of the Hyuuga clan, so they need to be protected."_ Before Takeshi had a chance to continue, Sakura commented on what he had just said.

"So basically, the branch family is pretty much just a sacrifice to protect the main family." Takeshi nodded his head solemnly.

"Yes. Unfortunately, you are correct. _But what makes it worse is that all the branch members have a mark on their forehead because of an awful curse. It allows the main family to control and manipulate them._

"_However, all the Hyuuga's have the Byakugan. It gives them 359° vision, and the 1° is the only weakness. It gives them the advantage of an absolute defense which is why they are so important to the village. But they also have very good offense. There is the common 'Heavenly Spin' and 'Hakkeshou'. One of the most amazing techniques with the Byakugan is that they're able to see their opponents' chakra flow. Since they can see the chakra points, they are able to do the '64 hands of Hakke', which allows them to block all the chakra points on their opponents."_ The words disappeared once again. Takeshi looked up at the sky and noticed that it was much later than he had anticipated. He sighed as he realized that he had to cut their clan lessons short so that he'd have time to initiate his new mission. Damn, and he was beginning to enjoy himself too. He turned to look at Sakura who was now in her own little world. More words appeared on the scroll and Sakura snapped out of her daze.

"Ok Sakura, this is the last one for today. Sorry but I have to cut it short because I have something else to tell you. Alright, now this is about the Inuzuka clan. _Each clan member has two red upside-down triangles on their face, one on each cheek, so you'll know that they're an Inuzuka if you see one. This clan has a special relationship with canines, and they are able to fully communicate with their canine allies. Because of this strong bond, the Inuzuka are perfect trackers. The clan members also have some similar canine traits, like a sharper sense of sound and smell, increase in speed, and can strike more brutally. _I haven't seen them fight, so unfortunately I don't know what techniques they possess. Sorry." Sakura shook her head at him and smiled.

"It's alright. At least I know a little about them. Arigato for telling me all of this information. I am most grateful." Sakura did a mocking bow and grinned up at him. The words on the scroll disappeared for the last time, and Takeshi rolled it up and put it back in his pack. Once everything was strapped back in place, he turned to Sakura with a serious expression on his face. The grin slowly slid away when Sakura realized that Takeshi wasn't joking around at the moment. Even Yuki gave the man his undivided attention.

"Tell me, Sakura, do you believe that you are 'in control' of your own life?" Sakura looked at him kind of funny.

"Well sure I do. I mean, if it wasn't me, then who else could it be?"

"You never thought that perhaps there really is someone out there controlling what you do, and you wouldn't even know it? Like you're actually a character in a book and someone else is writing your story. Or like a game of chess. Instead of being the player, you're the pawn that's being played. You've never thought of that before? You don't need to answer me right away, but just think on it ok?" Sakura looked like she was in a trance.

'_What the hell is hottie talking about?'_ Sakura almost jumped in shock. The voice of her inner had slowly disappeared ever since she began training with Tsunade. Sakura had thought that she had just merged somehow with her inner, thus causing her to develop a more childish attitude. Apparently she had been wrong.

'And where have _you_ been?' Inner Sakura scratched the back of her head nervously.

'_Oh you know…around…'_ Sakura mentally pinned her inner with a disbelieving stare. Her inner persona sighed heavily.

'_Look. Saki-chan. I'll explain everything soon. But not right now. I promise.'_ Sakura stared for a couple more seconds before letting out a defeated sigh.

'Fine. Anyways, I think that we should ponder more on what Keshi said. It actually does sound quite interesting to me…Well, we'll continue chatting later. Right now, we've got to go pick up Naru-chan.' Inner Sakura looked confused.

'_Who?'_ Outer Sakura let out another exasperated sigh.

'Just look through my memories and catch up on what you missed for the past two years.' Inner nodded her head.

'_Right.'_

'Later,' and outer Sakura finally snapped out of her trance. She turned and looked at Takeshi.

"I'll think on it. But right now we've got to go pick up Naruto." Takeshi had a mix of puzzlement and something else on his face.

"Who's Naruto?" Sakura locked eyes with Yuki and he nodded his head.

"Yuki will explain on the way. Let's go" and with that, she put on her pack and sped off towards Konoha, Yuki and Takeshi following behind her.

* * *

A/N: I've decided to go back and revise these chapters before continuing on a new one, so sorry if it'll take a while for me to update a new one. However, since I'm older now, my writing has changed some, hopefully for the better. So I want to change some things to make it more enjoyable and interesting for the readers. Also, I seem to have lost interest in my original plan for this story, and have decided to change it instead of stopping the story completely.

Sorry if the characters are a little oc.

Another side note:

The scroll that Takeshi used is like the cards that Kabuto used during the chuunin exams, but instead of cards, it's a scroll.

Itachi and his team are Anbu, but they had their masks off so Sakura could see who they were, or what they looked like. Also, I know it would seem kind of weird for the Hokage to allow someone to walk in while a team was giving a report. I really just wanted for Sakura and itachi to meet. Oh well, I don't really feel like changing this part though.

Also, I found out that there isn't actually a Jonin exam. The hokage promotes them. But this is my story, so there's gonna be one.

Konoha Keimu Butai- (Konoha military police force)

Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu- (Grand fireball)

Katono Housenka no Jutsu- (Phoenix fire)

Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu- (Dragon fire technique)

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and/or read my story. But I'd also like to encourage more people to review.

Well, later.

SS


	6. Chapter 5: Sakura

**The Triple Moon Fairy**

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters, but I **do** own Takeshi and Yuki.

hope you like this chapter! sorry if it's short, but i just wanted to get this out before school starts, because i might not be able to write for a while when that happens. anyways, please read and review! especially review! that's what keeps me wanting to write. i had almost forgot about this story, when someone sent me another review. that review helped push me into writing this chapter. so please please please review! thanks.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Sakura's past revealed**

As the trio neared the academy, they heard shouting voices. Sakura sped up to see what all the commotion was about, Takeshi and Yuki right behind her. Sakura skidded to a halt when they were right in front of the academy. She vaguely noticed that besides them, Naruto, and this black-haired boy, all the other kids were gone. What really caught her attention was that this little punk was holding her Naruto by the neck against a tree. Sakura growled in anger, her instincts to protect Naruto kicking in. She disappeared in the blink of an eye, reappearing behind the black-haired boy. Takeshi and Yuki just watched from the sidelines, fully aware that Sakura was capable of taking care of the problem herself.

Sakura grabbed the kid by the scruff of his shirt and lifted him up so his feet barely brushed the ground.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing to my little brother?!?" she asked angrily, her eyes flashing from her sparkling green, to a fierce light pink, and then back to their original color. Before he could say anything she felt someone place their hand on her shoulder as they spoke.

"What do you think _you're_ doing to my otouto?" Sakura dropped the boy and spun around to face the guy who dared to interrupt her, a scowl already on her face. Yuki and Takeshi suddenly appeared on each side of her.

**Sakura calm down.** Yuki said to her, while Takeshi addressed the other male across from them.

"Uchiha Itachi, Sakura just wanted to stop your younger brother from harming hers." Itachi eyed the stranger.

Meanwhile, Sakura had walked over to Naruto who sat at the foot of the tree, staring off into space. She crouched down in front of him and noticed how he didn't react to her presence. She decided to try a different tactic. The girl wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and crushed him in a hug, smushing his face into her chest.

"Naru-chan! I missed you! Are you ok?" Her outburst caught the attention of everyone else, and they turned their eyes to look at her.

"Lucky kid," Takeshi mumbled, more to himself than to the others. The only ones who heard him were Yuki and Itachi. Yuki chuckled while Itachi remained impassive.

Naruto had woken from his daze and was now trying to escape Sakura's death grip. He tried to speak but his words were muffled by her shirt. Deciding that her fun was over she let go of him, causing Naruto, who had been pushing her, to fall back onto the ground, hitting his head against the tree in the process.

"Che, dobe." Sakura's eyes burned in anger as they flashed a light pink once more. She turned to the younger Uchiha.

"I dare you to call him that again Uchiha Sasuke," she growled, looking almost identical to a panther ready to pounce. Sasuke smirked, not in the least bit deterred.

"Dobe." Sakura narrowed her light eyes. Two strong arms caught her around the waist mid-pounce. Those same arms pulled her back against a hard chest. She struggled against them, but the offending body parts only tightened their grip on her. Her eyes returned to their original green as she calmed slightly. Takeshi's smooth voice floated to her ears.

"Kura, calm down, he's not worth it." Sakura felt him lower his head till his mouth was right next to her ear, whispering the last part, his voice sounding more deeper and huskier than normal.

"Besides, what happened to schooling your emotions? Aren't ninjas not supposed to show any emotions?" Sakura unnoticeably shivered at the breath that caressed her ear. Only Takeshi felt it since he was holding her. He smirked at her reaction. To any outside viewers, the position those two were in would be considered very suggestive. Even to Itachi and the boys their position seemed risqué. Itachi narrowed his eyes imperceptibly while Naruto and even Sasuke blushed.

Sakura moved her head back so now her mouth was by his ear.

"But what's the fun in that?" she asked back in a breathy voice, purposefully making her voice sound more seductive. Takeshi momentarily lost focus, allowing Sakura to duck under his arms and roll away from him, landing in a crouch by Yuki. Sakura grinned at the older man playfully.

"Emotions are what make life a hell of a lot more fun!" She said while plopping down on her rear and crossing her legs Indian-style. Itachi decided to speak up at that time, effectively cutting off Takeshi's reply.

"Sasuke." Said boy looked up at his older brother, the admiration shining in his eyes, no matter how much he tried to disguise it by trying to act cool and aloof.

"Hai aniki?" Sakura watched with sharp eyes as Itachi's gaze softened almost inconceivably.

"Let's go." Sakura's own eyes softened. Even if they didn't show it, the two brothers truly cared for each other. She spoke before she could stop herself.

"You two are very lucky." All eyes turned back to her. The pink-haired girl smiled sadly at the Uchihas before her eyes glazed over. She spoke even while she was no longer there mentally.

"When I was 4 my father left my mother and I. The next day we found out he had died, leaving my mother a widow and myself without a father. I turned 5 a few weeks later, but my birthday was anything but happy. My mother was still mourning over my father's death, so I celebrated my birthday by myself. Two weeks later, I found out my mother had been pregnant with his child. Another daughter. I was so excited! I was gonna be an older sister!...But that joy was crushed when my mother had a miscarriage, losing the unborn child. We were both devastated. Me more so than her though. I had lost something that I had always dreamed of having, even if I was only 5…a few years later, my mother passed away, leaving me an only child and parentless. When I was a kid, I had been teased endlessly about my looks and lack of a family." Sakura's eyes cleared and she turned to look at Naruto, smiling warmly. She continued on, but was now addressing more to Naruto that to the others.

"When I saw those men gang up on you, something inside me just snapped. They brought back memories and old, long-forgotten pain. No one should have to go through what I went through, especially someone like you Naruto. I saw the kind and caring boy inside you that many failed to see." Sakura was now kneeling in front of the stupefied blonde, gently caressing his cheek.

"When I saved you, I promised to myself to protect you like I would have my younger sister if she had been born." She lightly kissed his forehead and ruffled his hair, before turning back to the other brothers, finishing her story.

"Cherish your relationship with each other and the time you spend together, because you never know when that time will be up." Sakura was now on her feet. She said her parting words as she disappeared in a flurry of fairy dust, leaving the boys staring at the spot where she vanished.

"Takeshi, Yuki. Take Naruto out for ramen and then take him back to our place. I will be back later. I have some personal business to take care of."

----

A lone figure stood in front of a large black memorial stone. They continued to stare at it, standing motionless. Their silver unruly hair became further ruffled by the gust of wind passing by. The only sound heard around the perimeter was the noise of the grass and the leaves brushing and shifting with the wind. The figure did not move even when another silhouette approached. The new person stopped when they were right beside the first and joined them in staring at the stone. The first figure only turned to look at the other when they decided to speak. A soft feminine voice floated through the clearing.

"You know Hatake-san, even though they are physically gone, they are not entirely dead." She then turned to him, her bright green eyes shining beautifully. She smiled sadly and placed a hand over her heart.

"They still live on in our hearts. They would not have wanted us to endlessly grieve over their loss, but would have wanted for us to continue to live our lives fully and happily and hold a small part of them in our hearts and our memories." Hatake Kakashi finally spoke when she had finished.

"Who are you?" The girl smiled and then bowed mockingly.

"Haruno Sakura at your service."

* * *

A/N: Hello! i finally got around to working on and finishing another chapter to this story. yay! introducing...Kakashi!!! and a little more knowledge about Sakura's past. More will be revealed in later chapters. also a little something going on between Takeshi and Sakura. and why did Itachi narrow his eyes? Jealous maybe? anyways, ya. it was a little rushed, but i tried to make it sound good. sorry if the story seems like its kinda dragging out, and not really going anywhere. but i promise that it'll speed up soon. She just needs to be introduced to a few more characters.

any preferences as to who you might want Sakura to encounter next?

i'd like to thank all the people who have reviewed this story thus far.

**xXSilverCherryBlossmXx**

**blossomheartxoxo**

**jackie-chan1230**

**demon-lulu**

**bdal01**

**Wounded Angel**

**an artist's angel**

**Storm Front**

**All I Want 4 My Bday Is Ikuto**

**XxBirdxOfxHermesxX**

**hellsingprincess**

**animefan831**

**jesselovemeto**

**SnowWitney1**

**camya**

**CYUNME**

**SaKu BaYbE**

**Namida no Tenshi 93**

**Lady of Dreams and Nightmares**

**Shubhs**

**weasle-cherryblossomluver**

**flamegirl5500**

**Reiko**

**Siah Yasana**

**shadow-binder**

also want to say thanks to everyone who read this story and either favorited it or put it on their story alert, or even both! Thanks so much guys!!!

and don't forget to please please PLEASE review! they mean so much to me! ^^

SS


	7. Chapter 6: The puppeteer is in control

**The Triple Moon Fairy**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. And if I did, then it would be called Sakura. Anyways, I only own Yuki, Takeshi, and the other people that aren't in Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 6: The puppeteer is the one in control**

Sakura sighed as she silently closed the front door behind her. She had come home a lot later than she had planned, but it wasn't like she did it on purpose.

After meeting and chatting with Hatake Kakashi, she had been heading home, but was stopped by a stranger. This unknown person had said a few words to her and then unexpectedly attacked. Their fight went on until it was already night time. Whenever she had tried to get away, he would always somehow stop her. Sakura had underestimated his skills and that had cost her some minor injuries. They had been going at it for a long time, and she was starting to tire.

Finally he had pulled out an unknown weapon and slashed her across the abdomen. Sakura felt her energy slowly draining away and managed to deal her opponent the finishing blow before falling to her knees. She watched as the suspicious man screamed in pain and then crumbled to the floor, turning into dust. She was only able to heal a little bit of her wound before she transported herself on her doorstep.

And now here she was, leaning her back against the door to steady herself and keep from falling over. After a few moments, she straightened and then clumsily stumbled towards her room. The apartment was dark, and in her weakened state she couldn't avoid the sharp corner of a table fast enough. She audibly gasped in pain but quickly bit her lip to hold in her scream. Her wound on her stomach had reopened and it now burned like the flaming depths of hell. Her senses had dulled and therefore she didn't notice Takeshi and Yuki walking towards her until Takeshi turn on a lamp.

**Sakura are you alright? What happened?** Yuki asked in a worried tone. She clenched her teeth and attempted to reply.

"I'm…fine…" and then she fainted, her body falling to the ground. Before she could make contact, Takeshi caught her against his chest, wrapping his arms around her securely.

"Sakura!" But she was already unconscious and didn't hear his cry. Takeshi gathered her in his arms and gently laid her on the couch. Yuki inspected her body for injuries and eventually came across the one on her stomach. The snow leopard sucked in a gasp before pointing it out to the other male.

**Takeshi, look.** Said man turned his head to see what the animal wanted him to see. His eyes widened when he saw the wound.

"Shit." The slash across her stomach was glowing an ominous black. Takeshi quickly scooped her up into his arms once more before turning to address Yuki.

"Stay here and guard Naruto. I'll take care of Sakura. We'll try to be back before he wakes up," and then they were gone.

--

A deep chuckle echoed through the darkness. A pair of golden eyes observed a scene through a gigantic mirror as big as a movie theater screen. Their eyes shone with amusement and interest as they watched Takeshi cradle Sakura in his arms as he sped through a lush green forest, picking up his pace even more when the pink-haired girl groaned in pain.

"Interesting. Takeshi seems to have taken a liking to our dear Sakura. HmHmHm. Yes. Very interesting indeed."

--

Sakura felt as if she were floating. What happened? She vaguely remembered answering Yuki before her vision faded to black. Then she wound up here. Sakura took a look around.

She was somehow floating in the air, high above a village that was built up in the treetops, like a tree-house community. But where exactly was she? And how is she able to fly? These questions floated around in her mind while she regarded the "village" with her keen eyes. It seemed like a peaceful place. There were small huts built around the trunk of the tree, and wooden bridges connected one hut to another. However, there was something different about the people living there that she couldn't quite put her finger on. She was startled from her musings when a voice spoke beside her.

"Beautiful isn't it? That's our home village." Sakura turned her head to look at the person who spoke. She was met with a replica of herself, except with a few changes. Her pink hair was so light that it was almost white and reached the backs of her knees. Her ears were pointy, her eyes more slanted, and she wore a white flowing gown. But what really caught Sakura's attention was the pair of sparkling wings on her back.

"Who are you?" The other girl smiled.

"I'm your inner, well sorta." Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Sorta?" Inner nodded her head.

"Yep. I am your inner, but I'm also you fairy half.' Sakura's other eyebrow raised to join the one already up.

"My fairy half?"

"Yep." Inner nodded again.

"So my fairy half is inside me?" Sakura asked.

"Well, more like hidden or buried. Only when you transform do I come out." Sakura was slightly confused and answered back with disbelief coating her words.

"Uh huh." Inner started to look annoyed.

"It's true!" the fairy Sakura suddenly looked worried.

"How come you're here? Did something happen to you?" Sakura thought back to before she passed out.

"Well, I was attacked by this unknown person. But it was weird because they didn't look like a normal human. Their ears were pointy like yours and same with their slanted eyes. It could have been my imagination, but I thought I might have caught a glimpse of a tail or something." Fairy Sakura looked more worried by the second.

"And when I finally defeated them, they turned to ashes. But they also nicked me across the stomach with this weird weapon. It looked like a regular stone that was sharpened." Inner now turned her gaze to Sakura's stomach. In place of a red gash, there was a black slash that looked like a tattoo. Fairy Sakura gasped before quickly placing her hands over the mark while they began to glow a pure white. After a few minutes the color faded and she removed her hands. The black slash was gone. Sakura's eyes widened.

"What did you do?" Inner answered in a hurry.

"I healed you. But that's not important right now. There are more pressing matters I must tell you before your time here is up." Sakura looked confused but stayed silent.

"That thing that attacked you was a subordinate of a group of evil fairies. They're evil because they hate all half fairies, and will do anything to destroy each and every one of them. Somehow they have found out that you are a half fairy. They probably think that you're weak and therefore sent one of their lowest subordinates to get rid of you. Be careful. Once they realize that you have defeated it, they will send stronger ones. You must be wary and stay alert. They play dirty to get what they want. Also, there is something else. There is someone who is controlling everything that's happening. They're-" Fairy Sakura suddenly disappeared mid-sentence. Sakura looked around anxiously.

"They're what?" She received no answer as everything faded to black. She was now floating in a sea of black darkness. Moments later she disappeared as well, leaving nothing and no one left.

Sakura's eyes slowly opened as she felt someone stroking her hair softly. The hand froze when they noticed that she was waking up. Her eyes fully adjusted and she looked up into Takeshi's worried face. He relaxed in relief when he saw her eyes were open.

"Sakura!" He pulled her into a tight embrace, his nose buried in her loose pink tresses.

"I thought you'd died." He mumbled into her hair.

"What happened?" After a moment he finally released her and sat back against a flat rock. He looked up for a little bit to collect his thoughts and then returned his gaze to her.

"You woke Yuki and me up when you hit the table. You were covered in cuts and you fainted while trying to talk. We placed you on the couch and then noticed that slit that was on your stomach. It was glowing black. I carried you here to the waterfall while Yuki stayed with Naruto. I tried to clean the wound, but your heart rate continued to speed up. And then it suddenly dropped, too much. It slowed and then completely stopped." Takeshi was now looking at the floor, his voice barely above a whisper.

"You were so pale, and your heart wasn't beating. I didn't know what to do. I felt so useless." He looked back up at her and continued on in a stronger tone.

"Then your largest cut across your stomach miraculously disappeared, and you started breathing again. You had some how come back to life. I helped clean and wrap the other wounds, and waited and hoped that you would wake up soon. So _I_ should be the one asking _you_ what happened." Sakura just sat there and took in everything he said.

'I died?' Sakura asked herself, quite shocked at the thought that she had. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She could think about that later. But now there were more serious matters to deal with.

"We should first go back to Naruto and Yuki. That way, when Yuki asks me I won't have to repeat it twice." Takeshi nodded his head in understanding. Sakura began to get up and he was by her side in a flash.

"Don't try to get up. You're still hurt." He scooped her up so he was now carrying her bridal-style. Sakura's cheeks turned a nice rosy pink.

"Hey! I'm fine now! Put me down!" Takeshi just smirked at her then suddenly jumped into the trees, causing Sakura to squeak and wrap her arms around his neck in surprise.

"No. Besides, this way is much faster." And then he took off back to Konoha, the green leaves around them blurring as they passed. Sakura blushed even more but stayed silent, choosing to close her eyes and just relax. Without really meaning to, she laid her head against his chest to be in a more comfortable position. Takeshi looked down when he felt her rest her head on his chest, her arms now lying across her stomach. His eyes softened and he smiled at the pink-haired girl in his arms.

They went on in silence until they were half way there and Sakura decided to speak.

"You're not useless. You've helped me so much already, even if it doesn't seem like it. Your training has helped save my life more than once, and I am forever grateful. You're a very important person to me, so don't ever think that you're useless, because…you're…not." Sakura was now fast asleep in his arms. Takeshi stopped on a branch and stared at the girl. He smiled warmly and then leaned down, gently brushing his lips on her forehead in a soft kiss.

"Thank you Sakura," he whispered, and then continued back to Konoha.

--

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Trying to reveal too much just won't do. Can't have that happen, now can we?" A motionless copy of fairy Sakura was hung by strings attached to her on hooks.

"After all, the puppeteer is the one in control, not the puppet."

* * *

A/N: another chapter done! sorry if it's short. anyways, ya. a little romance between Takeshi and Sakura. and a new character, or characters are introduced. voo hoo! and sorry if it seemed a little rushed, i just wanted to finish this before school starts. if i'm lucky i might be able to get another chapter in. maybe, maybe not.

please please please review. I appreciate them all so much!

SS


End file.
